Worthwhile Lie
by hiyou
Summary: Misa x Light   one-sided. L x Light   hinted. Misa's confidence and mental health deteoriates as she begins to slowly accept the fact that Light had always been using her. Minor gore, character death. Language.


Death Note doesn't belong to me. I wrote this for fun.

Pairings: Misa x Light (one-sided), L x Light (hinted at)

Also, **Warning! **– Character death, gore (not too descriptive), and also, a character goes bat-shit crazy.

**

* * *

**

Worthwhile Lie

* * *

Misa was perfect in every way possible.

… At least, on the _outside_ she was. She had porcelain skin that repelled the sun's rays naturally, perpetually leaving her flesh unmarred by bad tan lines as well as blotchy freckles. Her lips were a healthy shade of pink, plump and soft like that of a child – And her hair, although dyed an unnatural blonde, was smooth and silky, prettily trailing behind her in the soft breeze, bouncing little by little in each of her steps.

She was _perfect_...

But her inner self was everything _but_. She had a horrid mean-streak, always putting herself and her goals above anything else, uncaring of others, _especially _those who were ugly and unworthy to be in existence in front of someone like her.

That all changed when she saw Light Yagami strolling down the street with a group of people surrounding him.

She had already admired Kira for what he had done for her. _Now_, she outright _adored _him.

To Misa, he was someone on par with her, on the same level as her – someone else who matched perfection. She _loved _him. Being beside him, the very embodiment of a god in human form, made her forget everything that she initially treasured – wealth, beauty, fame… _Everything._

After being consumed by her new object of obsession, Misa no longer cared about herself, about her job, about her _own_ life. She would give anything up if she could be assured in Light's love for her.

* * *

_Do you love me as much as I love you, Light? _She would ask, almost naively_… _Trembling pathetically… Groveling in front of him like a lovesick puppy. She has never felt so strong a bond to anyone else before.

He would always look back at her with the same cold, dead gaze… And he would answer:

_Of course, Misa._

_

* * *

_

She believed him. She believed his _lies_. She would believe anything that came out of his lips – Even when she was extremely sure that it was complete bullshit that spewed out from his beautiful lips – The very lips that kissed at the nape of her neck in a loving embrace.

He always felt cold against her while they held hands in the streets. When they pulled each other into a tight hug. While they kissed. While they made "_love_."

She knew it was never love. He never once cared for her as much as she did for him.

– But she didn't want to admit it… _Ever_.

And she had shot herself on the foot by doing so.

Now, she lies a broken woman at the bottom of the career as Light cast her aside for his _true_ equal – His true equal also being his bitter rival – Being the object of his every hatred – Being his…

Misa bit her tongue as her body spread across the floorboards. She had just taken a shower, but she felt dirtier than ever. She felt like the puddles of mud that were trampled over in the fall of rain. Her sanity was just that, dripping down little by little into the sewers as the rain continued to bombard the ground, quickening the pace. _She felt absolutely helpless for the first time in her life, and no action of hers would ever be able to change the fate cemented in for her._

Misa Amane, _the very definition of the peerless and the perfect_, would _always _lose to L, to the Kira Case, and ultimately, to "God-hood."

"_No,_" She whispers to herself as her mascara runs down her cheeks, the obsidian tears dripping between the cracks of the floorboards. "It's all Light's fault… He –" She balls a fist and begins to murderously chant:

_How dare he –?_

_HOW DARE HE –?_

_**HOW – FUCKING – DARE HE –?**_

* * *

The room is dimmed and the faint outline of a woman can be seen standing over a bed. The curtains are all drawn, adding to the darkness already established.

"Who's laughing now?" Her chest heaves up and down in excitement.

This was _officially_ the best day of her life.

"_Who's laughing now? – WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?_"

She's low on breath, her voice croaking and groggy. Tears run down like waterfall from her once angelic face. _Now_, she resembled a devil, bearing a closer resemblance to her inner personality. _She has exacted revenge._

"_**WHO'S LAUGHING NOW, YOU MOTHER-FUCKING BITCH?**_"

The bed shifts. A man is seen choking over the edge, clutching his chest painfully as a dark, hot liquid drips down to the wooden floorboards. He limps down to the floor, grabbing for nothing in the empty air as he continued to bleed. His eyes are widened and pained as he attempts to finger out the blade lodged inside his throat.

The thin knife planted straight down his throat does not budge – It had pierced all the inner flesh of his neck, but had not completely killed him, leaving him in strained agony.

Regardless, he would die of a hemorrhage sooner or later.

Misa stomps down the stiletto heel of her shoes into his face, pushing back his body into the far corner of the dark room. She immediately begins bombarding him with stabs from the butcher knife she had clutched behind her back. His corpse lifelessly flinches under her with each stab.

"_**NOBODY SCREWS MISA MISA OVER –**_" A stab, her hands clasped together over the blade to add impact. "_**NO –**_" Another brutal stab."_**FUCKING –**_" This one pierces flesh, the hilt of the blade the only visible part that juts out from the body beneath her."– _**BODY EVER FUCKS WITH MISA!**_" She drags at the blade, pulling it down in downward motion.

She even _cackles _while doing so, however, her laughter dies down when she glances down at her chest.

_It's wet and slimy._

She freezes instantly.

…

…

Misa grabs at the roots of her hair and stumbles back, uttering a blood-curdling scream at what she had done. She throws the knife back and cries into his chest. The deranged, once-sane model tugs at his lifeless body and continues to bawl, her salty tears mixing with the metallic pool of blood. "W-why couldn't you just love me like – like I loved you?" She wipes at her tears, rubbing painfully at her eyes, hard enough to remove almost all her eyelashes in one sweep. She snivels childishly, her words muffled beneath sobs, "W-wasn't I _e-enough – _Wasn't _my_ love wasn't _enough_?" Light's eyes were frozen in terror and she immediately slides a hand over to close them. After doing so, she scrapes her nails over her face, drawing blood.

* * *

_Wow, I still can't believe you're both Kira and Light! It's like my idol and my ideal boyfriend in one._

He cocks an eyebrow and smiles warmly. _Oh? I'm your boyfriend now?_

_Of course, silly! _She wraps her arm around his. He doesn't pull away.

* * *

_Hey, Light? Once you become God, will you let me rule beside you as your Goddess?_

He chuckles. _Aren't we already? _

_W-we are. _She blushes lightly, a small tinge of pink painted across her pale features.

_

* * *

_

He sips his coffee quietly as she stirs her hot chocolate with a teaspoon. Misa gently brings it up to her mouth to lick it before setting it back down beside her under-plate. She dreamily stares out the window as she murmurs to him:

___You know, I think you're the only one who's given me so much happiness… _She giggled from the bottom of her heart. It was her first genuine laugh.

He stares silently, his chin perched on top of his hand. He looks down momentarily before sliding a hand over her bangs, lightly brushing her cheeks while doing so.

She stares up, cupping her hands together in front of her chest. _You're amazing, Light… You're everything to me._

He draws his hands back.

* * *

He reads a newspaper, seated calmly on his one seat couch. Misa sits to the far right of him, sprawled wantonly across a sofa, reading a thin stack of fashion magazines. She glances at him, only to notice he had been staring back at her. Her heart flutters, before he immediately breaks eye contact.

_Light?_

_Yes?_

She giggles knowingly. _No-thing~_

He grunts. _Very well then._

Misa thinks quietly to herself, _His gaze seemed a little off. _She shakes her head to herself in reply.

_No, I'm just_…

_Imagining things._

* * *

She absent-mindedly mutters,_ Light, I love you so much._

She latches a hand through the folds of his arm and slips another over his hand, clasped lovingly.

He glances around at his surroundings, and then he coughs into his fist. _Now's not the time, Misa._

He shakes lightly at the tight grip and her grasp obediently loosens at command. He begins to walk ahead. She giggles, unfazed at the act, and skips behind him. _Follow the leader!_

* * *

The two share a love-seat in a restaurant. He reads a book as he waits for their order to arrive.

_You__ don't talk to me as often. Did Misa Misa do something wrong? _

He turns the page. He doesn't bother to look at her.

…

* * *

_L-Light? You – You still love me, right? Right? Forever and always, you'll love Misa Misa, right?_

He doesn't reply.

_No, Light, I refuse to be – _She pauses as she tries to choke back a hiccupping sob lodged at her throat._ Why don't you go out with me anymore? Why don't we talk? We've – We've been living together for so long! _She immediately grabs at his chest and bawls.

His arms stay stiff at his side. He sighs jadedly.

L approaches, back hunched over, thumb perched over his pale lips. _Misa, is this really the time to discuss the future of your relationship with Light? The Kira Case is still going on and he is to assist in the investigation, lest he want me to arrest him on spot for being the number one suspect._

Light scowls at L for the mention of his suspicions, but Misa detects a hidden smile. She also notices the wanton gleam in the isolated raven's lifeless eyes. She grows alarmed and Light clutches her shoulders. _Misa, I'll talk to you later… Privately. I don't feel like discussing this now._

_N-No! Light – No! _Misa shoves aside Light's arms and lashes out at L who dodges it in an instant.

L flat-lines like always, but there is a midst of annoyance in his monotonous voice. _Misa, what's the meaning of this? I have hardly done anything to provoke you so –_

_Shut up! SHUT UP! _Misa continues to claw at him with all her might, Light pulling her back with both arms.

_**NOOOOOO – **_

* * *

It was exactly 3:47 AM when the police found a woman clutching unto Light's corpse, rocking back and forth, humming a lullaby. She continued to sob, refusing to part with it, her nails digging into his flesh, tearing it in the process as the police attempted to wrench the body from her vice-like grip.

It was 4:05 AM when L got the news of his comrade/enemy's death. He rubbed at his eyes once then twice and got up from his seat, roughly casting aside the dish of sweetened strawberries. The plates crash on contact with the tiled floor and he uncaringly steps over the broken shards with his bare feet, bleeding from his sole. His face remained blank and unemotional as it had always been from birth.

It was 6:23 AM when Soichiro Yagami and his family got the call. It was delayed due to such graphic imagery regarding the gruesome defilement of their son's corpse. In spite of that, they asked to see him. After drawing back the covers, Light's mother drew into a rage, screeching from the top of her lungs. Soichiro could only attempt to console her as he patted her back, holding her in a tight embrace. She continues to cry into her husband's chest, her obscenities muffled as well as her screams of anguish. Sayu, after seeing her mother's reaction, refused to see the corpse, preferring to remember her fond, past memories with him. She sheds tears for her fallen brother in her dreams, even to the present day. Light's parents immediately began to plan for a funeral.

It was 7:06 PM when Misa bit off her tongue in imprisonment. She had bled to death before they could revive her.

* * *

_Do you love me as much as I love you, Light? _She had asked, almost naively_… _Trembling pathetically… Groveling in front of him like a lovesick puppy. She had never felt so strong a bond to anyone else before.

And right on cue, he would look back at her with the same cold, dead gaze… And he would answer:

_Of course, Misa._

* * *

In her final draw of breath, she has only one thought in mind.

_Thank you, Light. I – I – Thank you for the – _

**

* * *

**

The End


End file.
